Quit Bugging Me!
Quit Bugging Me! is the third episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Spooky Mysteries. Premise Flyman haunts Snack Movie Contest. Synopsis A man is watching a movie. Suddenly, the window breaks, and a giant fly flies in. The man says the fly is the Flyman from the movie! The Flyman attacks him, and the man runs into a room and locks the door. He turns around and sees hundreds of bees. They sting him, and thee man opens a window, and jumps out. He lands on something. He looks down and sees hundreds of dragonflies, flying him. The man jumps off the dragonflies, and lands in the Flyman's hand. The Flyman flies off, laughing evilly. The gang is driving to the Snack Movie Contest, a place where 3 people enter movies that they like, and the best movie wins. Scooby and Shaggy are going to be the last person to enter a movie. They want to enter Flyman. Fred says their favorite movie might not win, because not many people know about it. They arrive and meet Bob Smacker, the actor who played Flyman in the movie. He greets the gang and sees Scooby and Shaggy, and asks them what movie they want to enter. Scooby and Shaggy say Flyman. Inside the gang meets Jenny. She says she entered a famous movie called Cavemen of Old. Jenny walks off and so do Scooby and Shaggy. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy get lost. Flyman and an army of man-eating flies fly towards Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy duck, and Flyman vanishes. Scooby and Shaggy go tell Fred, Daphne, and Velma. After they hear, Fred says it's time to split up. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. They see the Flyman costume, and Shaggy takes a picture. They start to run away, but an army of man-eating moths fly towards Scooby and Shaggy. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the army of man-eating moths. Scooby and Shaggy hide in a closet, and the moths fly past them. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are running from the Flyman. They pretend to be zombies next to wax zombies. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the army of man-eating moths. A giant moth flies by and eats the other moths. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are running from Flyman. They kick him, and he flies away, ending the chase scene. Scooby and Shaggy show Fed, Daphne, and Velma the picture. Velma thinks the only way to solve the mystery is to set a trap. Fred gives Scooby and Shaggy Scooby Snacks, and then starts to explain the plan. Scooby and Shaggy are running from Flyman. Scooby and Shaggy chase him into Fred's trap. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run over, and unmask Flyman. Flyman is actually Bob Smacker. Scooby and Shaggy ask Bob why he did it. Bob says that he wanted to scare people away so he could steal the money you get for winning; it goes to the actor that plays the main character in the film. The episode ends with Scooby and Shaggy making a movie, and winning the contest. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Flyman Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Snack Movie Contest Notes/trivia *Flyman's name sounds like superhero. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Mysteries The Complete Series Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff